1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly including a connector and a mating printed circuit board header. More particularly, this application relates to an assembly in which the printed circuit board header is a shrouded header having a double acting latch for securing the connector in the header in a low profile configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/280,753 filed Dec. 6, 1988, discloses a miniature insulation displacement electrical contact used in a receptacle connector. The contact terminal described in that patent application is intended for establishing an insulation displacement innerconnection to an insulated conductor. That contact terminal includes at least one slotted plate which is secured to one or more sidewalls extending transversely passed the slotted plate. The slotted plates are secured to the sidewalls by embossments formed in the sidewalls on opposite sides of the plates Sheared edges of these embossments extend parallel to the opposite faces of the slotted plates and provide a secure engagement with a slotted plate. Each of these contact terminals includes a strain relief portion adjacent one end to engage a wire inserted into the slotted plate terminal. A pin contact receptacle is provided at the other end of each terminal A plurality of these contact terminals are positioned within an insulative housing in side-by-side configuration. These terminals are of the type suitable for positioning on very closely spaced centerlines. For example, one embodiment of this invention the terminals are spaced apart on centerlines equal to 2.5 mm. These receptacle connectors are attachable to pins extending upwardly from a pin header The connector has alignment ribs on opposite ends of the connector housing which are inserted within slots in upstanding sidewalls of a mating pin header. A similar receptacle connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application 60-142463. An example of a connector and header assembly of this type is also shown in Japanese Patent Document 60-32680.